ポケモン呪文は間違ったゴーンPokemon Spell Gone Wrong
by Lauren Jur
Summary: Ash turns into a Pikachu and the spell doesn't go the way he planned. Story: English/Japanese


Chapter 1

"Watashi wa Pokémon ni naritai! Watashi wa Pokémon ni naritai!" Ash exclaimed. "Anata ga Pokémon ni naritai? Sunawachi, kono yōna orokana kangadea." Misty said. He made a face. "Anata wa nani o shitte imasu ka?!" he shouted. "Anata ga sonoyōni suru tsumorina kōideareba, watashi wa Pokémon ga jumon o go shōkai shimasen!" she retorted. Ash's eyes opened up wide. "Pokémon ni anata o on'nisuru jumon wa arimasu ka? Kūru! Watashi ni sore o oku!" Ash exclaimed.

Chapter 2

"Pokémon 3-kai no namae o iu. Sonogo, mewotojite, anata no Pokémon ga kangaeru dō naru ka sōzō shite mite kudasai. Karera wa anata o nogasu ka, tan'ni betsu no pokemon no yō ni anata o atsukaudeshou? Anata ga shitai baai wa, sandāsutōn o shiyō suru koto ni dōi shinakereba naranai koto o oboete oite kudasai." Misty explained. Ash began to cry. "Watashi wa kaminari no ishi o shiyō shita baai, watashi wa watashi no saikō no aibō o ushinau koto ni naru! ,-Betsu no hōhō ga arimasu shite kudasai!" he said. The day went on and they went on a walk.

Chapter 3

Misty saw a Thunderstone and picked it up. "Watashi wa anata ga pikachū o ushinau koto ni hisshida shitte iruga, sono Pokémon ni henshin suru koto ga deki, anata wa 3-kai i~tsu te, sandāsutōn o shiyō suru hitsuyō ga arimasu." Misty said. Ash turned away and Pikachu ran to hide in the bushes. Ash looked for Pikachu and found it hiding in a bush. Ash decided to hide with it. " Anata ga osorete iru, anata wa, pikachū wanaidesu ka?" Ash asked. Pikachu nodded. "Watashi modesu" Ash replied. "Sore wa, jissai no jumon no yō ni sōde wa arimasen." Misty said, laughing.

Chapter 4

Ash looked at her. "Dakara, anata dake no watashi o kowagara seru tame ni nakatta koto? Anata wa kono yōna baka!" he shouted. "Ima, anata ga shiyō shinakereba naranai jissai no ishi wa hi no ishidesu." Yo, Kasumi! YA kanarazu sore wa jumon no? Anata wa anata ga usode wanaidesu ka?" Ash said. "Īe, sore o tameshite mite kudasai." Misty replied. "Pikachū, pikachū, pikachū. Watashi ni pikachū o tsukuru. Watashi wa subete no pokemon ga watashi o dono yō ni atsukau ka mitai. Watashi wa mada karera no torēnā AM matawa watashi wa pokemon nodesu ka? Yukō, pikachū ni watashi o mawasu!" Ash said. He turned into a Pikachu.

Chapter 5

"Ash?" Misty asked. "Un?" he asked. "Anata wa pikachūda." Misty told him. He looked at himself. "Dono yō ni' shiai wa?" he said, Watashi wa fuku o hitsuyō to shinai!" Misty stared at him. "Anata ga modotte dengen o ireta toki, anata wa dochira ni fuku o motte inai koto o shitte iru." she said. "Ā, utsu." he said. "Ashachu, Thunderbolt!"Misty said. "Furīku wa Ashachu daredesuka?" Ash shouted. "Satoshi to pikachū wa issho ni oku. Anata ga seishiki ni pikachūnanode, watashi wa koko Satochu anata o yobidasu" Misty replied. "Ā, watashi wa ima sore o eru." Ash said. "Yoi" Misty said. Pikachu looked at him. "Pika, Pika. Pikachu, Pi?" Pikachu said. "Anata wa tadashī, `naze watashi pikachū doko' to itte iru?" Ash said. Pikachu nodded. Chapter 6

Ash said, "Watashi wa pokemon ga watashi ni ōtō suru ka mite mitakatta." Pikachu shook its head. "Pika, Pika." it said. Ash listened in. "Sore wa totemo amaidesu!" he exclaimed. Ash panicked. "Kasumi, dono yō ni watashi wa modotte henkō dekimasu ka?" he asked. "Mattaku onaji koto o suru! Tada `watashi wa futatabi watashi no ningen no jiko ni naritai' ni kotoba `pikachū ni watashi o tsukuru' o henkō" Misty said. "Pikachū, pikachū, pikachū. Pokemon ni watashi o mawashita kono jumon o gyaku ni shi, watashi ga yomigaeru!" he said. "Jūbun ni Yoi" Misty said. Ash turned back into himself again. "Yay!" he cheered. "Sore wa anata no Pokémon wa hijō ni shinpai shite ita yōda." Misty said. Ash nodded. Misty looked at him awkwardly. "Anata ga naritai fuku o kite shimau kamo shiremasen." He looked down.

Chapter 7

"I. ... Ē to.. ... Doko ni basurūmu gadesu ka?" he said. She pointed. He ran in and got into his clothes. "Anata no shitagi o wasurete wa ikenai!" she called. Ash came out. "Anata ga wasurete shimatta nodesu ka?" she asked. Ash crouched down. "Anata wa watashi no o shiri wa anata o okonau koto ga hyōji sa renai?" he said, wondering. "Anata wa watashi no o shiri wa anata o okonau koto ga hyōji sa renai." Misty replied. "Yoi" Ash said, "Phew!" The day went well from then on.

The end.


End file.
